(Bowsette story) Koopa Kouple in New Donk
by TheEXxtra
Summary: After Mario is politely turned down by Peach to be his wife. Mario takes extreme measures to get his princess and results in quite an interesting life for him (Note: I may use the name "Bowsette", but technically, it should be Koopa Peach. I've heard from a few people they may look at Koopa Peach as an interpretation of that and I will admit I am one of those people.)
1. Chapter 1

Bowsette design based off of RafaKnight's art:  /Rafaknight_rk

"Hmmf!" Mario exclaimed, seeing her future wife turn her down after he went all the way to the moon and back to save her.

It had been a rough journey for the stubby plumber, shape-shifting and traveling all over the place. He had a lifetime of adventures at Bowser's Castle alone. However, with Peach turning her nose up at the two, Mario realized his odyssey wasn't over yet.

Once his arch nemesis then became an acceptable ally. The large turtle put a claw over the red italian's shoulder and smiled, whispering his idea in his ear. Mario winced at first, but then looked at Peach with a bit of lust. He finally agreed and let Bowser put his plan into action.

Taking Mario's friend cappy, the green and yellow lizard snuck up on Peach and snatched her. He then snagged Tiara and Cappy and slapped them on some handcuffs. Sealing the deal, he clicked the cuffs on both Peach's wrist and his own.

Mario saw Peach and Bowser with his own blue eyes, seeing just what would unfold. This was much different from Mario's typical possession, but happened just as quickly.

First, they both molded together, being covered in some sort of galactic mesh to conceal the transforming details. It started with the body build, shrinking down to a chunky, but more human appearance. Then some turtle and dragon traits made their way to its feet, hands, and back, acquiring claws and spikes. Some parts on the chest and groan gave off a feminine appearance as well. The head finally changed shape, molding into a soft turtle-y appearance with a very broad snout and two fair sized holes on the snout.

After the body fit the new look, the rainbow mold faded as a new, humanoid koopa. She even was fitted with Peach's dress to protect her lewd parts.

Being more aware of her new reality, the female koopa held her head as it was being filled with memories of two completely different lives. She didn't know what to make of it, but when she saw the small man only a few feet away, she could only feel joy.

"M-Mario?" They said, turning their head in curiosity.

Mario sat there for a moment, thinking of a new name for this interesting character. He even considered all that could go on in a transformation as such and thought of quite the appropriate name.

"A-yes!" Mario confirmed, hugging the koopa lady.

"How does Bowsette sound to you?" Mario asked with a dumb grin on his face, anxious to be accepted by, at least, a part of Princess Peach.

Bowsette gasped, clasping her hands together and twirling Mario around into a hug. Before landing a kiss on the brown haired plumber, she agreed.

"Why of course! That sounds lovely!" Bowsette squeaked, giving Mario a kiss and a lick on the face.

From that moment on, it was set. Mario, Peach, and Bowser would all live in perfect harmony. It was just too good to be true.

There were so many things on Mario's mind, but one thing's for certain. This was an entirely new women! Sure, she was sweet and kind, but was also a bit tomboyish. Not annoying like Daisy, but simply prefer heavier music and casual wear.

Since the Odyssey needed the hats to operate it, Bowsette found it annoying having to sway her wrist near it anytime they needed to travel. Both Bowsette and Mario agreed to settle in New Donk City to spend the rest of their days.

Mario had no idea how to impress this lady, it almost ate him up. The basic italian didn't know how exactly how to get to her heart and didn't wanna blow it again. He had to think all the way back to his childhood to find his answer. Food, of course. Treating the belly was the best way to treat the soul, and good food at that.

He couldn't do it alone, so he called up Pauline for help. He knew that Peach's eagerness and Bowser's appetite would be a pain to feed without proper support, so maybe getting some sweet money to back him up could get enough food to make Bowsette happy.

After that call to Pauline, it was only a few days before the first date was in motion. Probably Mario's first proper date too. All he had to do was save the princess and he'd have a princess literally in his lap.

Mario and Bowsette were relaxing at a local park when Mario's gloved hand inched towards Bowsette's. The female koopa blinked, looked at her hand then at Mario.

She asked "What's the problem?" She asked in a calm manner.

Shedding a tear, Mario sniffed and said "I know you a-said you were comfortable with us being like-a...this, but I really want to know the REAL you."

A couple waitresses came up beside the two, ready escort them to the New Donk City Hall.

Bowsette smelt some food from behind, making herself turn around. She leaned towards the waitress wanting to get the food, but caught herself. Her mouth was agape, surprised at what Mario gave her.

She nodded, still in shock. "Woah." She said softly, having her pink hoodie sleeve yanked by mario as they made their way to the dinner.

While inside the Hall, Mario handed Bow Sette a flower as a token of gratitude for being by his side.

"For-a you, my dear." Mario said confidently.

Bowsette held the flower and reared her head back from it. She was quite curious in this new plant and leaned her snout close to it to sniff it a few times. Her snout was blessed with the rosey scent, but let a tingle ease its way down her snout. She felt her nostrils twitch a few times, making her flex them and shake her head.

Staying strong, Bowsette said "Smells great!" She half lied, but couldn't deny the amazing scent. Oh she wished she could crack another sniff, but these new allergies were really something.

It wasn't long before the varying statured couple were met with a ginormous hallway, having a cute table for two in the center of it all.

Pauline walked by Bowsette, the mayor still busy at this time of day.

The mayor commented to Bowsette "We reserved it all just for you, but we normally hold this place for executive dinners." Pauline explained, taking a nearby elevator up to her office to continue her work.

Maneuvering around the tables, both Mario and Bowsette quickly made their way to the table for two set for them. Every table had mints lying around for each person sitting, which made Bowsette steal some for herself and were put into her sweat pants pockets.

They finally sat down, having a larger bouquet of roses sit right beside both their plates. The same waitresses who followed them up finally served the Spaghetti they prepared, putting a smile on both the customers' faces.

Before Bowsette could begin chowing down, Mario started his own little love monologue.

He confessed "Listen, I haven't a-been the best. But I do love you, Bowsette…"

Meanwhile, Bowsette had her twitching nostrils right in front of the roses to her side. She was already worried about one rose, but ten of them?! She sniffled a bit as she tried to take a bite of the spaghetti.

Slurping a spaghetti noodle, her nostrils flared as they absorbed the food into them to completely taste the food. This caused those same koopa nares to flare wider and tickle a more irritating itch. She paused to see if Mario was paying attention, then while still slurping the noodle, rubbing her wide snout with the back of her hand. Her knuckles plucking the growing nose holes and satisfying her will to fight the sneezy itch for the time being.

Mario couldn't have it and just wanted to have Bowsette's gorgeous eyes meet his own. He moved Bowsette's hand from her nose and continued. "...but I don't need you to be like me. I love you just the way you are." Mario finished with a heart-felt boop to his girlfriend's large nose.

As if the flowers weren't enough, Mario's forcefully, albeit, gentle touch caused her nose to vibrate and tingle just as strong as it did moments ago. Feeling that Mario's focus on her nose was more than enough for him to know what's up with her, she caved in and began scrubbing her twitchy, scrunchy, tickly nose back and forth.

Taking a single claw, she clenched her hand and started scratch the hard skin on her snout, feeling no added discomfort from the scrubbing technique. She first started scratching aimlessly at the broad, wide snout, swiping the entire area of her nose to get a feel of what's the most ticklish.

As she assaulted her nose, Mario was simply confused as to why Bowsette had to pause their date to mesh her nose. Gritting her teeth, the koopa girl felt she had to take this into her own hands, as per usual and started working harder and smarter.

As the koopa princess was attacking her nose, all Mario could say in curiosity was "B-Bowsette…"

The koopa girl slowed down, trying to aim her claws right at her flaring nostrils. She digged her claws at the rims of them and yanked at them every now and again. Bowsette could only control so much of her own nose, to her dismay. As she scratched, she felt a claw stab the inside of her nostril and sent tiny bits of pollen far down it.

Suddenly, Bowsette's right nostril flare to gigantic proportions and forced a very weak sound out of her.

Breathing slowly, Bowsette regrettably hitched "hihh…Gehhh!" She panicked as her nose was another step closer to completely annihilation of her sinuses among other things.

With his dumb, blue eyes, Mario finally could see that his future fiance was in quite the predicament. He stepped off his chair and circled around to meet Bowsette, her eyes watering and her nose dripping just ever so slightly.

"Bowsette! What's the matter?" Mario asked, his anxiety killing him as the poor princess continued to suffer.

Bowsette shoved a claw fiercy against her nostrils, trying to cover the growing nares as best she could. She unfortunately didn't have time on her side, since her nostrils were slowly flaring and expanding beyond what her finger could cover.

Mario yanked his hair and screamed internally. He asked Bowsette "How about my a-hand?" as he slapped his gloved hand right against the koopa's large nose.

Bowsette shook her sneezy head, saying "Ihh-it's too late for thahhhhh!" She screamed a hitch, pinching her nose as Mario nodded and looked for another solution. She pinched a thumb and finger against each nostrils and moved them against her nares in speedy, circular motions. This only moved the pollen around more and made the koopa even sneezier.

Mario approached the princess with a handkerchief "How about you-a sneeze into a-this?" Mario offered, hovering the tissue inches from the koopa's flaring nostrils.

Again, Bowsette shook her head, sending a scaly palm against her nose this time. "Yihh-you don't get it, thihh...thihh...that won't whihhh!" She hitched more so, being even less coherent.

Having her base of her hand planted on her nose, she was able to squish and squash her fat nose up and down repeatedly. With the amount of force she put onto her poor nose, she was able to shift the shape of her whole snout up and down, scrunching it in those same directions.

Noticing her singular hand didn't cover a single nostril, she sent both hands up to squish her nostrils the same way, but it was too late.

Mario had an epiphany and snapped his fingers together. He grabbed the group of roses and shoved them right in Bowsette's line of fire.

"How about some nice-a roses, eh?" He said, thinking that forcing the sneeze out would make her feel better.

Her nose had enough, and sniffed a huge cloud of pollen to finish itself off. Bowsette lifted her hands, closed her eyes, and leaned way back. Her final words were "ButIsneezeout FUCHEIWWWWWWWWW! GHIHHHHH...GAHCIERWWWWWW!" Bowsette doubled over, burning many tables with sneezy fireballs coming from her mouth and nose.

She raised a finger at Mario, her head facing down as one more sneeze tingled in her snout. She felt tired already and just wanted to eat, so she sniffled and snorted to get coax the tickle into her snout more and failed.

Mario approached his girlfriend, briefly looking at the destruction and patting her back. "I don't care how dangerous or sneezy you-a get." Mario explained.

During Mario's explanation, Bowsette reeled her head back and sneezed right on Mario, sending some hot flames all around him.

With the tickle gone, Bowsette happily rubbed her wide snout, the yellowish thing being the biggest pain it's ever been. She turned back to where Mario was and gasped, shedding a tear at what she thought was her own murder.

Then, a cough was heard. Mario patted some char off of him and revealed to have transformed into fire Mario. The perfectly safe Mario walked up to Bowsette and began kissing her, truly falling in love with the koopa as destruction ran amuck the dinner room. 


	2. Koopa Kouple: Fire Flower Park

It was early morning and Mario was still troubled with himself, still remorseful about his girlfriend. It wasn't her fault that she had explosive sneezes (In a sense, maybe a little), but that doesn't mean she has to be so careful all the time. What fun was it to keep her nose away from anything interesting, let alone the rest of her koopa body?

The small plumber squinted and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, shoving himself off of the king sized bed carefully. He slipped his slippers on and walked around to his dresser to pick his clothes up. After sliding on his red pants and shirt along with overalls and brown boots, he went to pick up a hat that wasn't there. Mario still missed his iconic cap.

Looking behind him, he saw feint stains on a pillow, one that Bowsette was using for her golden head. Mario sighed, kneeling down and running his fingers through the koopa girl's hair. A monsterous snore from Bowsette broke the mellow mood. Mario chuckled at her sleepy princess and went to the kitchen of his apartment to make some coffee.

"No one can resist the a-coffee." he said calmly.

Still in the bed, Bowsette was feeling quite the opposite to her italian counterpart. In her sleep, she was experiencing the fringes of an awful dream. She was far away from New Donk Hall, with her nose being a menace.

"*sniffle* I swuhihh-swear Mario! I cuihh-can't control THUCHIHEWWWW!" Her nose exploded outward, sending an erratic fire ball from both her flaring nostrils.

Her once boyfriend clenched a fist, charging his hands up and furious at Bowsette. One of his eyes twitched in betrayal.

"ALL YOU-A HAD TO DO WAS A-NOT SNEEZE!" Mario screamed many blocks away from the retreating Bowsette.

The koopa princess was scared, she had been trying to avoid sneezing near the city but kept sneezing on other important things and places, setting the whole city on fire. It truly looked like heck.

Sniffling some tears back, Bowsette grasped her nose with a sturdy hand and squeezed hard against her nose, only to have her nose twitch in a very nimble manner. She sent a second hand in to keep pressure but her nostrils flared her hands away and piloted the sneezy koopa, winding the sneeze up.

As Bowsette leaned back, Mario ran quickly to the sneezy koopa and carried a flaming fist to knock her out.

"Ghihhh-GEHHH! Hhihhh...HAHHHHHH!" Bowsette hitched, ready to blow right in front of Mario.

Suddenly, her flared nostrils smelt...something, quite an odd thing to come from something stuffed with pollen. She took a deeper sniff and woke herself up, finding herself inside a dim room with the door fairly ajar. She rubbed her tired eyes and sniffed again, gracious that her nose was completely cleared as well as for the delicious coffee in store for her.

Eager to fuel up for the day, she hastily got a pink t-shirt and grey track pants on, slipped on her socks and tennis shoes, and met Mario in the kitchen.

Sitting on the bar stool next to the kitchen counter, Bowsette found a coffee place to her right. She blew on it a tad bit and took a nice gulp, taking advantage of her koopa mouth and stomach's ability to eat extremely hot foods and drinks.

"~Got you a-some bagels~!" Mario sung, sliding a plate of two halves of a jelly bagel to the koopa princess. He noticed the bread quickly disappear from her plate, giving him the chance to talk to his girlfriend.

"I have an idea! Let's a-go to the park." Mario said, waiting for Bowsette's response.

"Uh! Um…" Bowsette quickly turned her grin to frown as she bit her lip at the offer. Her eyes crossed, looking at her nose as she thought of last night.

"But…" Bowsette tried to answer, finding it difficult to give Mario a straight answer.

Mario chuckled to his girlfriend and sat down next to her. He placed a hand right under her chin and moved her face to face him.

He put a hand right on Bowsette's shoulder and said "What did I tell you last night? You don't need to worry...really. I've heard Pauline was actually blushing at your performance and thinks your a sweet soul."

Bowsette blushed at the compliment from the mayor. "R-really? Wow!" She sniffled a bit, leaning forward to Mario.

At the same time, both Mario and Bowsette placed a hand on top of each other. They blushed and smiled. Looking into each other's eyes, they both knew what they wanted to do. They leaned their mouths close together and pursed their lips.

Right as they were about to kiss, Bowsette's eyes grew wide eyed. A thought invaded her mind and she just had to ask Mario.

Leaning right back, Bowsette asked the plumber "But what about the city?"

Mario giggled to himself, kissing Bowsette on her wide, koopa snout. He said "Don't worry. I'm Mario, me and a-you can do a lot of things with-a no setback." He assured.

Putting a dumb grin on her face, Bowsette nuzzled her boyfriends large nose with her own and hugged him. "That's really nice of you! You are really the best!" She complimented, setting the italian down.

Taking a few steps forward, Mario offered a hand to Bowsette and walked with her down to the first floor and out to the city streets. To his pleasure, there wasn't a park that far from here, but first he needed to get some things. Mario made his way to a store and got some bread, a polaroid camera, and a jump rope.

While at the cash register, Bowsette tapped Mario's shoulder. Her boyfriend proudly turned to face her to where the koopa girl asked him "Um, aren't we forgetting something? Ya know…" She finished her question by pointing at her nose, feeling she'd be sneezing her nose off without something to remedy it.

The plumber giggled and added some tissues to his shopping bag, which made Bowsette grit her teeth. She knew that antihistamines would, at least, make the tickles in her snout bearable. She didn't know to think if Mario was being silly or conniving. The koopa girl went along and remembered what his short little boyfriend told her.

Finally going right to the New Donk Park, Bowsette and Mario were anxious for what fun they would have together. It could be peaceful, playful, silly...sneezy. All were decent experiences to them in their minds, but others were prefered for one of them.

It was a modest park, only holding a couple large trees, some benches, and a cute pond in the middle of it all. It had freshly cut grass and many couples and dogs walking together, playing together, just being together.

Holding hands with her boyfriend, Bowsette quickly yanked Mario towards the pond. She sprinted along with Mario lagging behind, still holding Bowsette's hand.

"Bo-bowsette! Wait up!" Mario pleaded, almost being dragged along the dirt and concrete in their way.

The koopa gal giggled, having her yellow, curly hair flow behind her like a well-kept flag. She fastened the crown locked to her head and took a seat down on the bench, snatching the bread from Mario.

Taking off the twist tie, Bowsette stared curiously at the bread. She tilted her head and took a slice of bread out of the flimsy bag.

Bowsette took a couple brief sniffs at the bread and handed it to Mario. "Here! I wanna see you do it!"

Mario agreed and ripped a piece off the slice, tossing it in the pond for the birds to nibble on. He took his gloved hand and grabbed the slice Bowsette was dangling in her grip along with a few more slices from the bag.

Using his other hand, he took a slice of bread and gently placed it on top of Bowsette's large nose.

Bowsette crossed her eyes and grinned. The koopa then slowly opened her mouth and then, as if she was a dog, snagged the slice right between her teeth. She bit into the slice of bread an let it fall down between herself and Mario.

"Hehe, how about you try it!" Bowsette offered, putting her own slice of bread on Mario's bulbous nose.

Not having time to prepare himself, the slice bounced right off his nose and went crust-first into the pavement.

Both of them giggled and took some moments of silence to enjoy the beautiful weather.

Bowsette was a bit shocked and pleased. After last night, she thought the bread alone would tingle her nose a bit, but she would be proud to say she found not a single itch in either of her koopa nostrils. The koopa lady was grateful for this, and decided to take the camera Mario bought to capture a picture of the gorgeous park.

Sniffing deeply through her nose, Bowsette was blown away at the view as she angled a finger at the shutter and positioned the lens towards the sky. She squinted a bit, trying to focus the camera.

Before clicking the shutter, she sniffed the air a couple times. She wasn't sure if anything got in her nose if that was just fresh air. The koopa prioritized capturing the moment and took a snapshot. Her hands then lowered the camera to her side and she lowered her head.

Hearing a few giggles come out from the small man next to her, her nostrils quivered as she felt gentle petals swipe her nostrils as gently as she set her head down. Those petals belonged to a fire flower, and they scared the koopa princess half to death.

Jumping out of her seat, she took a claw and began scratching around the rims of her nostrils, which were growing larger and larger by the second. Tears flew left and right as she changed her scrubbing style on the fly. She reared her head back, squishing the large septum of her koopa snout with her scaly palm while aiming her claws at her quivering nares cartoonishly. Bowsette took huge, dramatic swipes at her poor, poor nose.

While still rubbing, Bowsette cried. "Muih-Mario, that's rude!" She hitched angrly, sniffling and snorting from the flaming flower that was bestowed upon her koopa snout.

Chuckling, Mario approached the now sneezy Bowsette and pushed the fire flower right back at her. "Relax. If your-a sneezy, then let them come-a out." Mario insisted, plucking another fire flower from the ground while placing the first one on the koopa's nose.

With her bright, blue eyes closed and streaming tears, Bowsette sniffed deeply and got an even bigger whiff of the flower. Her snout parted as her left nostril flared enormously, forcing a fist to snag that nostril in a sporadic scrub.

Bowsette stretched and pulled her nostrils with her knuckles, sending her fist left and right to her nose rapidly. She tried harder to fight the itch and forced her eyes open, seeing the fire flower nearly fall off her quivering nose. She giggled, grabbing it with the same hand she was scrubbing her nose with.

The koopa took very slow and deep breaths, trying to tame her extra sensitive koopa snout. She was still quite sneezy, but her nostrils didn't flare wildly while still being large. Her snout's scrunching was also calmed, but still wrinkly.

With her mouth agape, she sniffed the flowers a couple more times, being face to face with her greatest enemy. She could only feel more tingles go up her nose, but she had to overcome these allergies. She sniffed a bit deeper and harder and finally got that sweet and spicy scent that was a fire flower.

Bowsette grinned and giggled a bit, having some fire flow from her mouth.

Right when Bowsette was able to deal with some of her allergies, Mario noticed the fire from her maw. Out of all the things to happen, having a fire breathing koopa being fueled by more fire was the worst thing Mario could possibly think of.

The red plumber was desperate and took some ice flowers to power himself up. As much as he'd rather let the sweet soul in front of him be free, he knew he couldn't survive that type of sneeze.

Aiming his hands at Bowsette's nose, he blasted cold air right up her nostrils and mouth, hoping that he would be able to do enough to cool her down.

Bowsette was freely sniffing the fire flower, but her sniffs started to sound a bit stuffy. She swiped a claw at her nostrils a few times and moved her eyes past her own nose, only to see Mario chilling her.

"M-m-m-m-mario, what are yihhh-you doiuihhh…" She hitched, feeling as though she was in a tundra already. She shivered and sniffled, trying to keep nose from running as a new chilling feeling clashed with her suppressed sneezy feeling.

"It's good for the both of us...I took it a-too far." Mario admitted, continuing to gently blast freezing ice at his girlfriend's dangerous nose.

Feeling two itches fight to make her sneezy, Bowsette plugged her now wide nostrils and wiggled her large snout. Even at the rate Mario was blasting her, she quickly found her fingers growing quite numb. She lost her grip and hitched further. "Buihh-But I'm guihh...I'm guihh-guihh-gonna sneEEEE!"

She aimed her wide, koopa snout towards the warm sky, trying to dodge some of Mario's ice. She began to feel the snow from Mario's hand melt a bit in her nostrils, having outside liquids flowing through her already inflamed sinuses.

She snorted and sniffled desperately, trying to calm her more monstrous nose to no avail. "Muihh-MARIO...GUIHHHH!" She hitched even louder, screaming for all to hear as her and her nose put on quite a show.

She swung her hand back to her nose, rubbing her raw hand against her equally raw nose. She attempted to stimulate her nose somehow so that she could sway the sneeze back. With every left scrub, her nostrils grew more numb. With every right scrub, her nose was more runny and itchy.

At last, the fire and ice within her sinuses won yet another battle, stealing her control over her koopa snout and stretching her nose with violent crinkles. Bowsette's legs grew limp and she landed on her knees.

Hitching her final breaths before the shower, she cried out. "Uihh-uh no...ohnoohnoohnuihhhhh! GIUHHHHCHIEWWWW! GAHSHIEWWWWWW! KAPHSKKKKKK!" She tripled over, stabbing her claws into her snout with the third one.

Already, she froze her boyfriend's legs in a block of ice, but her nose wasn't done just yet. Her body grew more tired as she lazily leaned back again, sticking her nose still high into the air.

Loosening her grip, she let out a weak hitch. "Geihh...nuihh-gushieww! Hushkkkk! Ghihhsahhhhwwww! Hupshkkk!" She sneezed over and over again, nearly passing out beside her boyfriend.

Coming to their aid, Captain Toad smiled and got some toad pals to help them get back home. They dropped a freezing Mario and a drowsy Bowsette at their apartment and treated Mario very quickly. Captain Toad then left a few things with Mario to aid her girlfriend and sent his farewell.

"Well, we tried our a-best." Mario admitted calmly.


End file.
